Blue Brain Project
Blue Brain Project — проект по компьютерному моделированию неокортекса человека. Начался в июле 2005 года. Над проектом совместно работают компания IBM и Швейцарский Федеральный Технический Институт Лозанны (École Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne — EPFL). Имитационное моделирование Основной структурной единицей неокортекса (новой коры головного мозга) человека является нейронная колонка. Одна такая колонка содержит порядка 103—104 нейронов, дендриты которых проходят через всю высоту колонки. Неокортекс и каждая его колонка состоит из 6 слоёв. Толщина каждого слоя примерно равна толщине кредитной карточки. Количество слоёв играет существенную роль в мыслительном процессе. Так, например, у собаки 4 слоя новой коры, из-за чего она не обладает способностью прогнозировать ситуацию. Проект использует суперкомпьютер Blue Gene для моделирования колонок. В конце 2006 года удалось смоделировать одну колонку неокортекса молодой крысы. При этом использовался один компьютер Blue Gene и было задействовано 8192 процессоров для моделирования 10000 нейронов. То есть практически один процессор моделировал один нейрон. Для соединения нейронов было смоделировано порядка 3х107 синапсов. На текущий момент команда работает над «режимом реального времени», при котором 1 секунда реального времени работы мозга моделируется процессорами за 1 секунду. Фаза I 26 ноября 2007 года было объявлено о завершении «Фазы I» проекта Blue Brain. Результатами этой фазы являются: # Новая модель сеточной структуры, которая автоматически, по запросу, генерирует нейронную сеть по предоставленным биологическим данным. # Новый процесс симуляции и саморегуляции, который перед каждым релизом автоматически проводит систематическую проверку и калибровку модели, для более точного соответствия биологической природе. # Первая модель колонки неокортекса клеточного уровня, построенная исключительно по биологическим данным. 3D визуализация В процессе моделирования получается огромный объём данных (сотни гигабайт информации в секунду), которые чрезвычано тяжело анализировать. Поэтому кроме парралельной обработки исходящих данных был разработан интерфейс 3D визуализации колонки. Меш-объект визуализированной колонки (10000 нейронов) содержит порядка 1 биллиона треугольников и имеет объём в 100 Гб. Модель колонки, с отображением электрической активности имеет объём порядка 150 Гб. Такой интерфейс позволяет зрительно анализировать информацию электрической активности и выявлять наиболее интересные зоны. Он также позволяет сравнивать результаты, полученные моделированием с опытными результатами, которые получаются путём измерения микроэлектроэнцефолограммы колонки. Калибровка модели за счёт сравнения с реальной биологической колонкой будет проведена в «Фазе II» проекта. Моделирование сознания Исследователи не ставят перед собой задачей смоделировать сознание. Blue Brain Project Команда исследователей * Professor Henry Markram — директор проекта. Директор центра Нейронауки и Технологий (Center for Neuroscience & Technology). * Dr Robert Bishop — председатель. * Dr Ronald Cicurel — председатель. * Dr Felix Schürmann — Project Manager. Также занимается исследованиями в Институте Мозга и Мышления (Brain Mind Institute, EPFL). Его работа заключается в поиске альтернативных методов вычислений. * Dr Sean Hill — Project Manager. Раньше был членом Biometaphorical Computing Group при IBM T.J. Watson Research Center. Область его исследований — крупномасштабные модели реальной биологической активности. Исследует пластичность синапсов, структуру нейросети, расширение модели от одной колонки до полноценного мозга с режимами сна и бодрствования. * Dr Eric Kronstadt — представитель IBM. Член Академии Технологий IBM. Был дважды награждён компанией IBM за выдающиеся исследования. Имеет три патента в области структуры микропроцессоров. Публикации * Markram, H., 2006. The blue brain project. Nat Rev Neurosci. 7, 153-160. * Kozloski, J. et al., Identifying, tabulating, and analyzing contacts between branched neuron morphologies, IBM Journal of Research and Development, Vol 52, Number 1/2, 2008 * Druckmann, S. et al., A Novel Multiple Objective Optimization Framework for Constraining Conductance-Based Neuron Models by Experimental Data, Frontiers in Neuroscience, Vol. 1, Issue 1, 2007 * Anwar, H. et al., Capturing neuron mophological diversity. In Computational modeling methods for neuroscientists. E. De Schutter (ed.), MIT Press * Hines, M. et al., 2008. Neuron splitting in compute-bound parallel network simulations enables runtime scaling with twice as many processors, J. Comput. Neurosci. * Hines, M. et al., 2008. Fully Implicit Parallel Simulation of Single Neurons, J. Comput. Neurosci. См.также * Загрузка сознания Примечания Категория:Коммерческие проекты ИИ